Josephine, John and Jett get sent to Behavior Modification Camp
Bryce and Petunia's Decision Nicole: "The day after Kwang-Sun and Ji-min's 13th birthday was ruined, the furious Bryce and Petunia decided to send their biological triplets to BMC." John and Jett are in their bedroom Jett: "I know what we shall do, " John: "Yes, this will teach them for grounding us for a year!" Josephine: " " triplets grab their paper and crayons and began with their work draws a picture of Petunia getting run over by a lawnmower draws a picture of Bryce getting his hands cut off draws a picture of Petunia getting struck by lightning draws a picture of both Bryce and Petunia being churned into butter draws a picture of Petunia being impaled by the Space Needle draws a picture of Bryce getting hit by a car draws a picture of both Petunia and Bryce getting impaled by a cactus draws a picture of both Petunia and Bryce getting their brains blown out draws a picture of both Satoko and Yoshi falling off a cliff draws a picture of both Kwang-Sun and Ji-min being hit in the eyes with darts draws a picture of Hugo getting mauled, eaten and killed by a bulldog draws a picture of Kim getting cut in half by a saw mill draws a picture of Ling getting killed in a war draws a picture of Akim getting trampled to death by a heard of wildebeests draws a picture of Lucy dying in a car crash draws a picture of Matt being burned alive draws a picture of Ania getting stabbed with a knife draws a picture of Coco being impaled Bryce: (calling from downstairs) "Josephine Clarissa, John Joshua and Jett Kevin! We want a word with you right now!" triplets arrive downstairs John: "What the f*** do you want, Bryce Bradford Williams?" Josephine: "And Petunia Molly Williams?" Jett: "Yeah, you stupid mommy and daddy!" Petunia: "You three, don't call us names, and refer to us as 'mommy' and 'daddy'. Because of your behavior yesterday and for ruining Kwang-Sun and Ji-min's birthday, you are going to Behavior Modification Camp." Bryce: "Pack your things now. You will be gone for 3 months." Petunia: "And I have already called Mrs. German yesterday." Boarding the bus to BMC BMC bus arrives at the Williams' house and the driver honks the horn Bryce: (calling the triplets from downstairs) "Time to go!" brings the triplets downstairs joins Bryce outside to help the driver to get the triplets to sit down and to put their seatbelts on and load their bags Bryce: "Goodbye guys! We'll miss you!" John and Jett are loaded on the bus which takes them to BMC BMC bus drives away Petunia: "Goodbye, dears! We'll see you at the end of camp!" 1 Hour After the Triplets Have Left for BMC Ji-min: "Hey mom." Petunia: "Yes?" Kwang-Sun: "Now that the triplets are gone, can we please go to Baskin Robbins?" 1 Month After the Triplets Left Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Behavior Modification Camp Transcripts Category:Tough Love Transcripts